A ninja called  Hatake Kakashi
by KariTBB
Summary: A strange man on the bus stop - who's wearing pyjamas and thinks he would be a ninja. Little birthday fic for Kakashi - funny, and a little profound.


A ninja called Hatake Kakashi

That sure was a strange sight. A man with white (!) hair. That means, actually it wasn't really white, rather silvery. That's not unusual, you will say, but probably you'll change your opinion when I tell you that that man wasn't any older than thirty at the most. And as far as I see, that was his natural hair colour :/

But that wasn't the only thing leaving me suspicious. He wore those very odd clothes. A kind of black pyjamas (looked quite cute, I have to admit), above those a green vest with a _seriously_ thick collar. Looked like a padding, that collar. And in addition, a mask that covered half of his face! And then he also wore a headband with a fantasy symbol on it.

The headband was totally shifted – by that, it entirely hid his left eye. He couldn't see a thing there anymore.

Furthermore, he had gloves on – those had little metal plates on their back. And the most crazy thing were his bandages – on his ankles and on his leg. But _above_ the pants! He wasn't injured O_O

Seriously, a strange oddball :/ Maybe you understand my opinion now.

I met him today morning at the bus stop. Stood there all alone, and stared at the street, incredibly fascinated. I was on my way to school, and I have to take the bus for that, so I went and stood next to him. I observed him for a while – watched him from top to bottom. Usually, that's not me, but you don't see a man in pyjamas with bandages every day, do you?

And then he started to observe me – and watched me from top to bottom. I found that really impolite .

I got scared a little (psychopaths are ready for anything, after all, and that guy was clearly mentally ill), and pondered whether I should rather leave and wait for the next bus. But suddenly he asks me, "What country are you from?"

I thought he was having me on. That question was seriously dumb. Do I look that foreign?

So I said, "I was born in Germany." He seemed honestly surprised – as far as I can judge that at all, considering his mask and headband.

"Germany? Is that located in Suna?" he asks further. At first, I was too puzzled to reply. Suna? Never heard of.

So I say, "No", though I'm not sure. What's Suna? Something like the EU?

"Kiri maybe?" he continues. Now I know that he has a bee in his bonnet.

"No. Uh… May I ask who you are?" Maybe I can find out where he's from and can call the insane asylum he escaped from.

"Hm, you don't look hostile. Very well then, my name is Hatake Kakashi."

Aha. Hatama-dingus Ka-something. Great. That has helped a lot.

"And what are you doing here?" Maybe that will shed some light.

"Well, you know…" Now he talks to me like to a little child and pats my head. "… I'm a shinobi. I wanted to track a missing ninja and and lost my way a little."

Missing ninja? Shinobi?

"Uh… Shinobi?" I repeat. Now he stares at me as if was an alien.

"Yes, a male ninja," he says slowy.

Oh, now I understand. He thinks he's a ninja. … How, please, do you deal with a ninja?

"Where are your weapons?" I ask. Maybe he realizes that he's not a ninja when he notices that he doesn't have a samurai sword.

He reaches into his pocket and draws out a little black object. 

"Well, that's one of my kunai. Have some letter bombs and of course shuriken there as well."

Crap! That guy really has weapons there! O_O TT_TT

I'm freaked out and start to whine secretly. He's seriously capable of killing someone! … What am I talking about here, 'someone'? There's only me here far and wide! TT_TT

So I nod and act as if I was thrilled while trying hard to look as if I would find him super great and would be his ally.

"Are you good at dealing with kunai?" he asks. I start sweating. What would be the best answer now? Yes, so he thinks I could defend myself if he attacks me? Or better no, so he won't see a reason to attack me?

"Uh…"

He fixes his eyes on me suddenly.

"I hope you never threw a kunai at one of your comrades yet?"

Comrades? Whatever, I never had such a… thing in my hand, anyway.

"No," I can claim without a bad conscience.

"Good, good." He seems content and nods several times. "Team spirit and companionship are the most important, you know."

O-kay…

He looks at me and smiles – at least I think he smiles. I can't see his mouth because of the mask, but he buckles one of his eyes so oddly.

"If I may quote a friend of me: 'Those who don't follow the rules are considered trash. But those who don't protect their comrades are even worse trash."

Again that 'comrade'. What century did that guy originate from?

I flinch suddenly as I hear a loud noise. It's the signal-horn of the bus which is just turning around the corner. And I haven't even recovered from my shock yet when I hear a scream. It's the guy next to me.

"Wha-what is _that_?" he calls out in panic. I need a few seconds to get what he means.

"Oh, the bus? What… is wrong with it? Here is a road after all, and here is a bus stop."

The "ninja" seems to calm down a little.

"Road? Oh, that's how you call that firm, smooth path here."

Now I remember how fascinated he was by the asphalt.

"And that… bus? Is that a machine? A summoning jutsu?"

What? What a summoning thingy? Again please :/

"Uh… A machine."

"Great, great." He really looks thrilled. "Is it working with steam?"

"Uh, no, fuel."

"What kind of stuff?" He stares at me, obviously uncomprehending.

Before I can reply, the bus stops next to me. I hesitate. But the white-haired man in pyjamas with bandages and headband waves a good-bye to me happily.

"Uh… Good-bye," I say, unsure. "Maybe we meet again someday, Mister…" Darn, I couldn't keep his strange name in mind.

"Kakashi," he reminds me. "Hatake Kakashi, and it would be a pleasure."

He nods friendly, so I get on the bus. The man stays back at the bus stop alone. On my way to school I think a lot. If someone would believe me when I tell them about that?

When I enter the class room later, I see how our class rowdy picks on my best friend. I don't like to fight, but at the moment, I have a good mind to smash my math book on his head. But then I would be in trouble. Hitting others with math books, even if they are meanies, is against school regulations after all.

What did that guy say? 'Those who don't follow the rules are considered trash. But those who don't protect their comrades are even worse trash.'? What absolute nonsense.

So I walk on – and smash my math book on the head of our class rowdy. He cries out, but leaves my best friend alone. She stares at me with big eyes.

"Are you nuts? You'll get in trouble for that!" she warnes me. As if I wouldn't know that. But somehow, I don't care.

"Not following the rules is wrong," I tell her. "But letting a friend down is worse."

There! That sounds much better ^^ No strange "comrade" and "trash" anymore.

Tomorrow I will go to school by bus again. And maybe I'll meet that ninja in pyjamas again. I'd be happy, honestly. You don't meet such people very often. Such people like that ninja called Hatake Kakashi.

It's September, 15th. Birthday of Kakashi :heart: And as long as I still have at least a _slight_ interest in Naruto, I can't let that day pass without thinking of him.

So, a little quite unusual Kakashi story. Unfortunately, I had to realize translating German youth slang into English is a pain in the neck . The German version is _so_ much better. Please forgive me if the English version sounds weird in many cases.

And if you wonder… There is no _why _or _how_. It's about Kakashi, about how fangirl dreams of him coming into the real life would truly turn out, and about morals and values in our modern world.

Happy birthday to all Kakashi fans,

love,

Kari

Mini dictionary:

(to) have someone on = British for pulling someone's leg, aka telling someone a lie to tease him

EU = European Union, aka a union of many European countries

(to) have a bee in one's bonnet = to be crackbrained


End file.
